The metabotropic glutamate receptors (mGluR) constitute a family of GTP-binding-protein (G-protein) coupled receptors that are activated by glutamate, and have important roles in synaptic activity in the central nervous system, including neural plasticity, neural development and neurodegeneration.
Activation of mGluRs in intact mammalian neurons elicits one or more of the following responses: activation of phospholipase C; increases in phosphoinositide (PI) hydrolysis; intracellular calcium release; activation of phospholipase D; activation or inhibition of adenyl cyclase; increases or decreases in the formation of cyclic adenosine monophosphate (cAMP); activation of guanylyl cyclase; increases in the formation of cyclic guanosine monophosphate (cGMP); activation of phospholipase A2; increases in arachidonic acid release; and increases or decreases in the activity of voltage- and ligand-gated ion channels (Schoepp et al., 1993, Trends Pharmacol. Sci., 14:13; Schoepp, 1994, Neurochem. Int., 24:439; Pin et al., 1995, Neuropharmacology 34:1; Bordi & Ugolini, 1999, Prog. Neurobiol. 59:55).
Eight mGluR subtypes have been identified, which are divided into three groups based upon primary sequence similarity, signal transduction linkages, and pharmacological profile. Group-I includes mGluR1 and mGluR5, which activate phospholipase C and the generation of an intracellular calcium signal. The Group-II (mGluR2 and mGluR3) and Group-III (mGluR4, mGluR6, mGluR7, and mGluR8) mGluR5 mediate an inhibition of adenylyl cyclase activity and cyclic AMP levels. For a review, see Pin et al., 1999, Eur. J. Pharmacol., 375:277-294.
Activity of mGluR family receptors are implicated in a number of normal processes in the mammalian CNS, and are important targets for compounds for the treatment of a variety of neurological and psychiatric disorders. Activation of mGluRs is required for induction of hippocampal long-term potentiation and cerebellar long-term depression (Bashir et al., 1993, Nature, 363:347; Bortolotto et al., 1994, Nature, 368:740; Aiba et al., 1994, Cell, 79:365; Aiba et al., 1994, Cell, 79:377). A role for mGluR activation in nociception and analgesia also has been demonstrated (Meller et al., 1993, Neuroreport, 4: 879; Bordi & Ugolini, 1999, Brain Res., 871:223). In addition, mGluR activation has been suggested to play a modulatory role in a variety of other normal processes including synaptic transmission, neuronal development, apoptotic neuronal death, synaptic plasticity, spatial learning, olfactory memory, central control of cardiac activity, waking, motor control and control of the vestibulo-ocular reflex (Nakanishi, 1994, Neuron, 13:1031; Pin et al., 1995, Neuropharmacology, supra; Knopfel et al., 1995, J. Med. Chem., 38:1417).
Recent advances in the elucidation of the neurophysiological roles of mGluRs have established these receptors as promising drug targets in the therapy of acute and chronic neurological and psychiatric disorders and chronic and acute pain disorders. Because of the physiological and pathophysiological significance of the mGluRs, there is a need for new drugs and compounds that can modulate mGluR function.